


Christmas Present

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2019 [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Gwaine drags Merlin to the Christmas party at a friend's house
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558780
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Have a Camelot Christmas 2019! Day 17

"Gwaine!" Merlin whispered urgently.

"Merlin?" Gwaine grinned.

"This is...you said it would be a small Christmas get-together at a friend's house!" Merlin didn't know exactly why, but he still whispered. 

"It is." Gwaine grinned wider. 

"This is not small and it's not a house." Merlin swallowed.

"Trust me, for Arthur, this is small and he considers this a medium-sized house." Gwaine was too confident sometimes. 

Merlin looked around, intimidated. This was a fucking castle and there were literally hundreds of people and they were all dressed up in clothes Merlin didn't even have anywhere in his wardrobe. He was in jeans and runners and had managed to iron his dark red shirt, thanks for that. Gwaine, in a loud and lighting-up ugly Christmas sweater didn't seem to mind the least bit. 

"We shouldn't be here." What should he say if someone addressed him? He didn't belong here and it was obvious. 

"We should. Don't be such a pussy, Merlin. It's Arthur's Christmas party and there's food and drink and music, so...let's have some fun. And here he comes, the host of the night." Gwaine beamed and pulled a tall, blond man into a tight hug. 

"Gwaine! So good of you to come. And who's your friend?" 

The blond looked Merlin up and down and almost made him squirm. He was in jeans and a shirt, too, but the jeans were designer and the shirt was probably bespoke. 

"This is Merlin, he had nowhere to go, so I thought I'd bring him." Gwaine laughed.

Merlin shot him a glare. He wasn't some charity case that anyone had to take care of!

"Anyone is welcome here tonight." Arthur took some mugs off the tray of a passing-by waiter. "Here you go, have some cider to warm up and then just throw yourself into the party."

"Err...thanks...Arthur." Merlin swallowed hard. The way Arthur looked at him sent shivers down his spine. 

"Just come along, I'll introduce you to some people." Arthur ignored Gwaine and motioned for Merlin to follow. 

It all went really fast, but Merlin didn't leave Arthur's side all evening and it seemed as if Arthur was annoyed when someone else approached them. It was rather late and Merlin was quite tipsy, but he didn't mind stopping under the mistletoe. 

"You're the best Christmas present I ever got." Arthur smiled widely and then leaned in, pausing as if to ask for permission.

Merlin threw his arms around his neck and kissed him gently.


End file.
